


Jongin's Baekery

by HeonyThighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeonyThighs/pseuds/HeonyThighs
Summary: Jongin spoils his crush with sweets and it starts to take effect on him, emotionally and physically





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains themes of feedism and weight gain!! If you aren't comfortable with that please do not read this! Thank you~

Wednesdays were the worst days for Jongin. He opened at 6 am and worked until 4 pm, he had to take the garbage out, the office next door always came by trying to convince him to buy insurance, but worst of all: Wednesdays were always unbearably slow. As he took another pan out of the oven, he pouted dramatically to himself, hoping he could at least go on break soon. As he did, he heard a laugh from behind him that was so undeniably cute that he almost dropped the pan of freshly baked goods he was carrying. Stilling his racing heart, he set the tray down, turning towards the customer. Odd- he hadn't even heard the door chime. Brown eyes turned into crescents when they met his, grinning. Refusing himself to blush at how cute the man looked; he cleared his throat. But before he could ask the man's order, he was already speaking.

"Why the pout, sunshine?"

Taken aback, he spluttered; causing the man to laugh again, bright and uninhibited. Jongin decided, in that moment, that was his favorite sound in the world.

"Don't worry,"

He breathed, still laughing a bit.

"I'm just teasing"

He winked, displaying his wide, radiant, boxy smile and Jongin had never felt so helpless in his life. Before him, stood a man, small in stature, with the cutest smile and the most infectious laugh.. That didn't mean he should feel so flustered and pitiful. He knew he had a crush on this man already, but he'd never reacted like this. Jongin had always been a bit of a flirt; soft and shy at times, but a flirt none the less. Licking his lips, he looked back down at the smaller man, but again, before he could even ask for his order, he began ordering.

"Can I get two cinnamon rolls?"

he questioned, peeking over the counter at the pan of freshly baked buns; relishing in the sweet aroma that wafted through the air. Quickly snapping out of his trance, Jongin flashed him a heart-stopping smile.

"Of course, sir. Can I get anything else for you?"

The man looked like he was about to say something cheeky but stopped himself.

"That'll do it"

"Can I get a name for your order?"

Jongin didn't necessarily _need_ his name for the order, seeing as how no one else was in the store- but he couldn't resist.

"Baekhyun"

Jongin smiled to himself as he rung him up, placing two of the prettiest rolls in a take away bag for him. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him.

"That desperate to get rid of me?"

Jongin felt his face grow hot. dammit. He had totally forgotten to ask whether he wanted it to go or not, simply making an assumption. He began to mumble out a response before he was cut off a third time.

"Don't worry about it. You're cute when you blush."

He felt his ears growing hotter as he noticed the other man's cheeks turn pink. Baekhyun snatched up his bag and scuttled off to some table in the corner. It was then that Jongin noticed the laptop bag slung over his shoulder. The rest of the day crawled by, the only highlight being Baekhyun, whom he occasionally caught staring. His only entertainment was turning out pan after pan of different baked goods, filling the shop with a thick, sweet aroma. After his third pan of cinnamon rolls he realized what he was doing and stopped abruptly.

"Oh no"

he whispered to himself, but loudly enough that Baekhyun heard and perked up a little, listening. He knew they were better fresh but today was such a slow day not many of them would be sold. He could freeze them, obviously, but he felt that wouldn't be fair. They should be eaten now, he decided. And before he had time to register what he was doing he was carrying over a bag of the delicious treats to Baekhyun's table. Baekhyun stared with wide eyes at the bag, then at Jongin, then back into the bag.

“This is really all for me?”

Jongin nodded, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

“I seem to have made a bit too much stock and I didn’t want it to go to waste..”

He trailed off as Baekhyun’s lips parted into a grin, exposing his pearly white canines that almost made Jongin gulp.

“Thank you...?“

“Jongin.”

He finished for him. In that moment Baekhyun’s eyes transformed into tiny crescents that reminded Jongin of croissants. “Thank you, Jongin. They’re delicious.” He beamed, slightly gesturing towards the empty bag crumpled on the other side of his table, behind his laptop. A smile crept onto Jongin’s lips; he loved the way the sound of his voice rolled of Baekhyun’s tongue. Nodding to Baekhyun, he glanced towards the empty register.

“Enjoy, Baekhyun.”

The full weight of his actions hitting him at once he stalked off to the register, red cheeked and grinning like a moron.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks, Baekhyun continued to come in, usually ordering a small latte or some sweet delicacy. Almost every Wednesday, Jongin would “accidentally” overbake some of Baekhyun’s favorite treats for an excuse to gift them to him; always stopping to chat with him for a bit. He learned Baekhyun was a student at a nearby college, studying god knows what. Baekhyun happened to be a few years older than him, but Jongin had dropped out of college some time ago to open his bakery with his high school friend, Junmyeon. Jongin did the baking, selling, and advertising, while his friend did all the numbers and important business stuff. It was a typical Wednesday. Baekhyun came in around noon with his laptop bag and ordered a small coffee, knowing full well Jongin would overbake and bring him a bag of treats later on in the day. Which, of course, he did. But this time, he really did overbake; leading to him giving Baekhyun a rather large bag of assorted pastries, cookies, and the like. At first, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at Jongin as he smiled softly, extending the large bag towards him. To Jongin’s surprise he didn’t say anything, but silently took the bag with a bright smile. By the time Jongin had taken a seat across from him, Baekhyun already had half a pastry hanging from his kittenish lips. Jongin relished in these small things: the way Baekhyun’s manners had slowly dissipated as he became more comfortable around him, the way Baekhyun would ramble on about his neighbors or his professors, or whatever happened recently. Jongin loved to listen to the older man speak, often catching himself gazing at the other’s cheeks as he spoke. Come to think of it, they seemed a bit rounder than when Jongin had first met him. His sharp jawline less defined, giving him a softer appearance. Jongin caught himself staring rather than listening, and shook his head, willing himself not to blush at the thought of the older putting on a little weight. The two spoke for the rest of Jongin’s shift, only stopping twice for Jongin to serve a few customers. By the time his shift had ended, he realized Baekhyun’s “to-go” bag was empty. Baekhyun got up from his seat, stretching and- no. Could he have seen that right? He thought surely he was just imagining things but there it was. Baekhyun's shirt had ridden up, exposing his now soft stomach. Jongin tried his hardest not to blush furiously, but there was nothing he could do.

"I-is there anything else I can get for you? A coffee for the road?"

Baekhyun patted his tummy cutely, stifling a small burp.

"No thank you, Jongin."

He grinned at the taller man.

"Are you sure? Nothing to go?"

Baekhyun giggled in response.

"I'm just going home, not on some journey."

His hands had unintentionally gravitated towards his tummy, which was still slightly exposed. Giving it a small pat, he tugged his shirt down, and Jongin couldn't help but stare at how his stomach was pressed against his oversized shirt. Barely visible- but definitely there. Jongin nodded and bowed slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Baekhyun."

He couldn’t get the thought of the older man out of his mind. There was something about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Was it the way Baekhyun had warmed up to him and made more and more flirty comments? Or the way they had an unspoken routine (date?) every Wednesday? Or the way his chubby cheeks made his eyes scrunch up into tiny crescents? Jongin lay awake in bed that night, thinking of how it would feel to wrap his arms around the smaller as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day was busy. The office next door was having some sort of celebration so they had made an incredibly large order the night before. Jongin showed up early that morning to start preparing to start working on the order, waiting for the other employees to arrive. Almost as soon as he turned the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘We are open!’ customers were coming in. He felt a little sad, knowing that he would be working in the back all day on the large quantities of cupcakes and cookies that the office had ordered. As he and another employee worked tirelessly into the afternoon, he heard a familiar voice at the front, placing an order. He smiled softly to himself, knowing full well most of the staff was on break; he would get to be the one to fill Baekhyun’s order. They had just wrapped up the large order- and just on time seeing as it was due at 13:00. He knew he could go on break now- that he should go on break now- but Baekhyun’s voice drifted through his mind and he promptly began making his usual order. Jongin’s heart almost leapt out of his chest at the way Baekhyun’s face lit up when he saw him. Eyes forming into crescents were smushed by pudgy cheeks (that definitely weren’t there before). When he placed his order in front of him, Baekhyun tugged him by the arm, pulling him into the booth beside him. Jongin couldn’t help but feel the back of his neck heat up when he felt the way Baekhyun’s thighs pressed against his. Failing the urge to resist taking a peek at them, he took in the way they pressed together, the way his jeans were wearing a little thin on his inner thighs from rubbing together. His eyes continued to wander from his thighs, upwards to the small curve of a belly; getting distracted by the way his white t-shirt did nothing to hide the way tiny love handles just barely peeked out from over his waistband. He realized he had had let his eyes linger for an inappropriate amount of time, clasping his hands tighter in his lap. When he lifted his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s, he knew his cheeks were terribly red. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind, simply taking one of his hands in his own and slipping his phone into it.

“I’ve- I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while-”

He stuttered bashfully, round cheeks dusted a lovely pink shade.

“Can I have your number?”

He almost whispered. His fingers still held onto Jongin’s grip on his phone. At first, all Jongin could do was gape. The boy he liked, his favorite customer that he flirted with all the time, was asking for his number. He felt like a teenager with a girlcrush. He giggled to himself, causing Baekhyun’s cheeks to flush hotly, embarrassed, thinking he was laughing at him.

“I- um- I mean in case I have any questions about y’know..”

He trailed off, searching desperately for an excuse. Jongin simply handed him his receipt. At the bottom, his number was scrawled. Baekhyun squinted before realizing that it was indeed his number. With a heart next to it. He looked at Jongin, a look between disbelief and joy in his wide, puppy-like eyes. All the younger could muster to do was wink before standing and scurrying off to the breakroom, beaming like an idiot. Jongin spent the rest of his break daydreaming about the elder. He couldn’t get that look out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little PG-13 but I tried to keep it mainly SFW

Jongin heard the door of his apartment latch just as he got into the shower. Junmyeon must be home. He payed it no mind and let the water cascade over his toned body. Letting a hand slide down his torso, tracing his sculpted abs with gentle fingertips, he let out a contented sigh. It was a wonder he could still maintain his perfect physique while working at a bakery, but baking was his work and dancing was his play. He would never choose one over the other, so he had to control himself- always working out and watching what he ate. The thought of Baekhyun wandered through his mind, his doughy cheeks and thick thighs. Jongin gulped. He pressed a hand to his stomach, thinking how different they were and how badly he wanted to press his stomach against the other’s. After daydreaming about the other for quite some time, Jongin realized the water had gone cold. Shutting off the freezing stream of water, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist to go find something to drink. His phone buzzed from on the counter. He decided to check it later. On the way to the kitchen, he found his roommate passed out on the couch with an empty gallon of milk on the coffee table next to him. So much for something to drink Jongin sighed, ruffling the elder’s hair as he walked past, earning a grunt from the other. 

“How was work hyung?”

Another grunt. He chuckled to himself and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. Twisting off the cap, he leaned over the counter.

“My day was great in case you were wondering.”

Junmyeon sighed, but he paid him no attention.

“I finally gave my number to that cute boy I’ve been talking about.”

At that, he shot up from his spot on the couch.

“Really? That’s great Nini!”

He beamed at the younger. He knew he never usually had trouble flirting with others, so if it took him this long he must really have it bad for this boy. Jongin smiled bashfully to himself. 

“Thanks hyung.”

He wandered off to his room to find some clothes. As he passed by the bathroom, he heard his phone buzz again. Deciding to finally check it, he unlocked it hastily, reading the notification. 

 

(+82)-32-647

18:14  
hi (´｡• ω •｡`)

18:18  
it’s baekhyun btw (^人^)

Jongin’s face lit up. As if his day couldn’t get any better. He grinned as he sent back his reply.

18:19  
Hey!! I know who it is, silly I don’t give out my number to just anyone ;p 

(+82)-32-647

18:19  
Oh ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

You set contact’s name as Baekhyunee  
Baekhyunee set your name as Jongin ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ

He felt his chest warm at the sight of the little emoticon at the end of his contact name. Baekhyun had such an endearing childish, innocent presence about him. His mind wandered back to the thought of the way his chubby cheeks puffed out when he chewed. Jongin wanted to see him like that all the time… was that weird? That was definitely weird. He shook the thought out of his mind. 

Baekhyunee  
21:42  
tomorrow’s sunday right?

Jongin ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ  
21:42  
Yeah. Why?

Baekhyunee  
21:43  
are you busy tomorrow?

Jongin ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ  
Typing….

Jongin scratched his chest and let out a deep breath. Was Baekhyun flirting? Or did he just want to know if he was going to be at the bakery? 

Jongin ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ  
21:45  
The shop doesn’t open until 12:00 and it closes at 20:00 and I’m opening and closing as usual. I’m free before and after work though?

Baekhyunee  
Typing…

Jongin gulped as he waited for a reply. Was his text too long? Did he seem desperate? He really hoped not. Slapping his forehead, he realized he should have asked Junmyeon, but the older man was probably busy now anyways. He sighed, checking his phone again. 

Baekhyunee  
21:46  
oh okay just wondering

Now he felt like an idiot. In a desperate attempt to redeem himself, he shot back quickly.

Jongin ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ  
21:46  
So what are you up to tomorrow?

Baekhyunee  
21:46  
╮(︶︿︶)╭  
thinking I might stop by tomorrow  
maybe pick up something for my roomates

Jongin rolled his eyes at his phone screen and grinned. 

“For his roomates” 

He chuckled audibly to himself, knowing full well he would eat them all in the car on the way home. His tummy sticking out from under his shirt, rubbing it gently. The way he would stifle tiny burps in his hand as he leaned back against the headrest- Jongin realized he was getting hard at the thought. Thoroughly embarrassed, he sent a brief goodnight to Baekhyun and collapsed in bed, sliding a hand down his boxers. Feeling a little odd, he continued his little fantasy in his head, working himself until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Nini~ wake up~”

A voice cooed from above him. He grumbled and rolled over, pulling his covers over his head to drown out the sound. Jongin was not a morning person, especially on Sundays, when he got to sleep in. The sound was muffled, but he could still distinctly hear Junmyeon singing.

“Hello Angel~~ 그림 같아 하늘을 보면 너만 보여~”

Jongin groaned and sat up, knowing it was the only way to get him to shut up.

“Goodmorning Jagi~”

He giggled, ruffling the younger’s hair. The aroma of breakfast was heavy in the air.

“I made egg toast for us before we have to go into work”

Giving him a groggy smile, he held out a hand to Junmyeon as if asking for help up, but when he took it, Jongin pulled him into bed beside him, immediately smothering him. Junmyeon was laughing hysterically as he tried to push the younger off, tickling his sides. This earned a squeal from Jongin, who promptly rolled off the other side of the bed, cackling. After Junmyeon helped him up, they ate breakfast together while discussing business things. All too soon, it was 11:00 and they were rushing out the door to go prepare for opening that day.

“Jongin-ah~”

A voice chimed. When Jongin turned to see the source of the sound, he was nearly tackled to the floor by an extremely cheery Baekhyun. Suddenly, he realized how close their bodies were; how Baekhyun was pressed against him, his chubby cheeks nestled into his shoulder. Jongin let himself be smothered by Baekhyun, not entirely used to this treatment- not that he minded. Peeking around the store, he noted there were few customers, and his coworker, Sehun was at the register. He could slack off a bit, he figured. After what felt like hours, Baekhyun pulled away, but to Jongin, hours wouldn’t even be enough.

“Come sit?”

Baekhyun chirped. Jongin nodded and let himself be dragged away into a booth. Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t pull him into his side this time, Jongin didn’t know if he’d be able to resist pinching the other’s cheeks ~~or soft tummy~~ if he had. As Baekhyun rambled on about how classes were cancelled all next week and how his roommates were going to be gone, Jongin got lost in thought. Thoughts of the other eating shameful amounts of food on his own in his room alone, gingerly rubbing his full belly and occasionally burping. That’s when he realized what seemed different. Baekhyun hadn’t ordered anything. When the smaller boy finally paused for a breath in between sentences, Jongin interrupted.

“Do you want anything? I made too many cinnamon rolls again. I forgot the lunch crowd usually goes for savory things rather than sweet things..”

He trailed off as he noticed Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow.

“Is something wrong?”

A pink hue tinted his pudgy cheeks.

“Ah- I would love to help you out Jongin but uh-“

He paused, looking down to his hands in his lap.

“Um- Have I- uh"

Briefly, he waved his hand around like he was swatting what he was about to say out of the air.

"Don’t you think I should at least be paying for this overstock? Does it come out of your paycheck or anything?”

Jongin hadn’t really thought about it but immediately he shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that. I just need to get rid of it.”

Not entirely a lie. Before he got an answer from Baekhyun, he was already sliding out of the booth, scampering off to the kitchen. Grabbing as many sweets as he could from the kitchen without getting in trouble, he placed them into a bag that he signed with sharpie.

Baekhyunee

He pat himself on the back for having nice handwriting for once. Toting the paper bag, he rushed back to sit with the boy. Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide when he saw the contents of the bag.

“Shouldn’t you wait to get rid of overstock until the end of the day?”

Jongin shrugged.

“We have more than enough. Trust me. There’s actually more where that came from.”

Smiling, Baekhyun patted his tummy, which Jongin noticed, had just started to peak over his jeans resting slightly on his lap.

“Good thing I haven’t eaten today”

He joked. Jongin laughed and made a comment about how he shouldn’t skip breakfast, knowing full well that he hadn’t. As Baekhyun ate, they talked back and forth, simply enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Sehun practically dragged Jongin back to work as he apologized to Baekhyun, promising to check on him occasionally. Baekhyun simply laughed in response, loud and bright. Around 19:00 he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

Baekhyunee

19:22

Up for doing something after work? (^人<)〜☆

Jongin read the text over and over, tracing each word with his eyes. Finally, he smirked at his phone and let out a low chuckle, sending back a text of affirmation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might should bump up the rating to M because Jongin's dick is mentioned several times and I'm thinking of making the next chapter smutty so- I'm adding a poll to the end of this chapter! Please make sure to vote as it helps me lots!! Thank you for loving my story! =)

The sky was dark behind the windows of the bakery. Jongin let out a small sigh as he hung up his apron, smiling contentedly to himself. Taking a quick glance at the clock overhead he scratched the back of his head. It was currently 20:04. He and Baekhyun had made plans to meet up at 20:30 so that Jongin would have time to get changed before they went out. It was only now that he began to get jittery. Rushing into the breakroom, he found Junmyeon, promptly crashing into him, dropping his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

“Hey- ow! What the shit?”

Jongin merely groaned in response

“Myeonie why did I agree to go out with him? Why didn’t I tell him I was busy tonight?”

Chuckling, he ruffled his hair.

“You’re ridiculous Nini. You’re going to have fun I promise, and if not text me and I’ll bail you out. But you’ve been waiting to go on a date with this guy for so long!”

Jongin groaned again.

“But what if I fuck something up?”

He lifted the boy’s chin to look him in the eyes, brushing his bangs to the side.

“You won’t. You never have before? Where’s my big confident Nini?”

Fake pouting, he broke into a smile when Junmyeon jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

“Okay, okay, fine. Let’s go I have to get changed!”

The apartment was surprisingly chilly when they arrived, giving Jongin chills again, this time from cold rather than nerves. Jongin was positively buzzing with excitement, shoving his bedroom door open with his foot while he balanced his laundry basket against his hip. He proceeded to dump the contents of his hamper onto the bed, digging through his clean clothes. Soon enough, he found himself on his bedroom floor, surrounded by clothes. Flinging himself onto the nearest pile of clean clothes that he had just dug out of his closet, he turned to his phone. Fingernail tapping against the hard surface, he brought the screen to life, checking the time.

20:14

“Shit!”

Junmyeon’ s door burst open, causing the older to flail, tumbling off the bed.

“Jongin what the fu-“

“Myeon I don’t have time! It’s almost time for me to leave!”

Junmyeon growled as he clambered back onto the mattress.

“Then finish getting ready, I don’t see what the problem is.”

He didn’t see the problem that is, until he got a look at Jongin. The boy’s hair was in disarray, clad in only an undone button up and a pair of boxers.

“Hyunggg I don’t have anything to wear, I’ve tried _everything_!”

The elder glanced at his watch, and then back at the boy in his doorway. He ran a hand through his hair before exhaling, puffing out his cheeks.

“I think I have something for you”

Doing a little victory dance in place, he clapped his hands.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

He cheered.

Chuckling airily, the elder shook his head.

“Don’t thank me yet, we don’t know if it’s going to work yet.”

Scooting off the edge of the bed, he made his way to his closet, before rummaging around for a bit. Jongin glanced nervously at his phone again.

20:16

A pair of jeans sailed across the room, whacking Jongin in the head. He didn’t have time to be sassy. Not now.

“Thanks, Hyung!”

He beamed.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.”

Jongin examined the pants, black, distressed denim with tears and holes littering the fabric.

“I think those will fit you perfectly, especially accentuating your dancer’s thighs.”

 He winked.

Jongin rubbed the back of his head, flashing a shy grin.

“You think they’ll fit?”

Junmyeon shot him a look.

“I know they’ll fit. Trust me. Here, catch.”

He tossed a balled-up piece of fabric into his hands. The fabric felt.. nice, soft. On closer examination he noticed it was quite… short.

“Uh, Hyung? I don’t think this is gonna fit me..”

When he looked up, the elder had a sly smirk plastered across his face.

“Try it.”

“But-“

“Do it.”

He sighed, defeated and peeled the white sleeves off his arms. Tugging the thin material over his head he felt.. exposed. The shirt only covered him to his ribs, revealing the lower half of his abdomen. He tried tugging it down but was quickly swatted by a scolding Junmyeon.

“Cut that out! You’re gonna stretch it out!”

He warned.

“But isn’t it a little _too_ revealing?”

His tone dropped down to a whisper, casting his eyes at his bare feet, a light blush blossoming on his cheeks. His roommate chuckled.

“You look fantastic. He’s gonna love it. Now put some damn pants on.”

Jongin grinned, blowing a kiss to his Hyung before virtually skipping out of the room, ducking into his own. He changed out of his boxers, choosing something more fitting before tugging the jeans over his calves, feet repeatedly getting stuck in the various rips and holes. As he finally managed to tug them over his thighs, he glanced in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of his door. Giving himself a once-over, he nodded at his reflection, a tiny boost of morale before pushing his hair back and strutting out of the room to show his roommate.

“Hot damn Nini”

Junmyeon licked his lips obscenely as Jongin sauntered into the room, exaggeratedly swinging his hips before striking an enticing pose in the doorway, shooting him a flirtatious wink.

“Careful though- you don’t wanna give him the wrong idea. No fucking on the first date.”

His elder warned, wagging his finger obnoxiously in the younger’s face. Jongin smacked his hand away and kissed his cheek mischievously.

“No worries Hyung, he’s not that type of guy I promise.”  

Junmyeon snarled and placed a hand on the small of his back, tugging his body closer to his own.

“If he makes one wrong move- “

Jongin rolled his eyes and snickered.

“I know, I know if he hurts your baby, you’ll create a huge scandal and frame him for murder. That’s what you said last time. C’mon you were so excited for me earlier!”

Junmyeon sighed, releasing the younger with a small smile.

“I know, I just- don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Myeon, you’re ridiculous. I’m a grown ass man. I can handle a little date with a cute boy.”

“You better be home before midnight!”

“Yes, mom.”

 

“Home before midnight my ass”

Jongin grumbled under his breath as his eyes lit up at the sight of his date. The boy was dressed in a pair of skintight jeans similar to his own, the difference being that, while his own were fitting, they weren’t constricting like the elder’s. The milky flesh of his thighs appeared to be trying to escape through the holes in the dark denim. Jongin gulped at the sight, his Adam’s apple bobbing, the subtle action not being missed by Baekhyun. The younger’s eyes traced over his body again and again, noting with slight disappointment, the oversized shirt the smaller was sporting.

“Hi~”

He giggled at a clearly dumbstruck Jongin.

“H-hey”

Was all he could muster in return.

“You look incredible.”

He breathed. Baekhyun chuckled in response.

“I could say the same to you”

His voice laced with seduction as he pressed a small hand to Jongin’s exposed abs, causing the younger to flush. Just as he started to mumble out some idiotic response, he was cut off by the hostess.

“Hi, how many?”

Baekhyun grinned and withdrew his hand before it could wander any further.

“Just two, please.”

As the hostess began to lead them to their table, Baekhyun slipped his hand onto the small of the taller’s back, a subtle show of dominance that nearly made Jongin shudder. The menus were set on either side of the booth, and Jongin didn’t miss the flash of disappointment in Baekhyun’s eyes, making a mental note that he preferred to sit next to each other. They took their places, the hostess took their orders, everything was going smoothly. That is, up until they got their food. They had just been in the middle of a rousing conversation about one of Baekhyun’s professors, when the hostess appeared at the end of the table, notepad in hand.  Jongin was too wrapped up in the shape of Baekhyun’s lips to even know what the smaller ordered. All he knew was in a few minutes the table was full of food and Baekhyun’s eyes were positively sparkling.

“잘 먹겠습니다!!~”

Almost instantly, Baekhyun was digging into a large stack of pancakes amongst the feast of greasy breakfast foods. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm down, reaching out to draw a plate closer to him. As they were eating, they talked and talked about stories from college, failed dates, deadlines, previous jobs and more. Jongin was so preoccupied by the sound of Baekhyun’s laughter and his shameless flirting that he barely realized when almost all the food was gone, until he noticed Baekhyun’s cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. He had set down his own fork a while earlier when he felt himself beginning to get full, leaving the rest of the food to the elder, which turned out to be one of the worst decisions he had made in a while. He looked up from where Baekhyun was showing him something on his phone, and the sight made his dick throb in his jeans. Baekhyun was leaning back in his seat, a hand on his stomach, which was almost visible through his enormous shirt, but the thing that really got him was the light sheen of sweat on his forehead, his cheeks flushed, and he was visibly out of breath. He began to feel his own face grow hot, meeting eyes with the elder.

“B-Baekhyun? Are you alright?”

He knew it was a stupid question and was already very aware of the smaller’s state of overindulgence, but something in him desperately wanted- no, _needed_ to hear him admit it himself.

“Yeah! I just- uh… it’s kind of hot in here isn’t it?”

He withdrew his hand, beginning to lift the hem of his oversized shirt, shaking it as if to cool himself down. The only thing Jongin could see was his small, but very distended stomach. It pressed against the front of his shirt, clearly visible, but he didn’t appear to mind, simply lowering his shirt and shaking his head. Jongin was now trying to hide his own predicament with his hands. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice, still leaned back, he let out a deep sigh and hiccupped.

“Food was really good.”

He borderline groaned, hand wandering his overstuffed tummy.

“I can tell.”

He muttered before he could stop himself. Resisting the urge to slap a hand over his mouth as Baekhyun’s eyes widened, face turning scarlet with embarrassment as he scrambled to sit up, he flubbed miserably.

“I-I mean we almost finished all the food.. It must have been really good, right?”

Arms, gesturing towards the empty dishes, in attempt to save himself. Baekhyun seemed to be appeased with this answer, visibly relaxing and hiccupping once more.

“Oh! Uh.. yeah, yeah. I think I uh- ordered a bit too much. But it just all looked so good!”

Jongin chuckled.

“It was delicious. I’m glad I trusted you to order”

He grinned at the smaller, whose cheeks were still prettily dusted a shade of pink. Baekhyun returned the smile which quickly turned into a bit of a wince as he attempted to clutch his stomach discreetly. Before the younger could notice, the hostess appeared again for the check, glancing at Baekhyun’s overfull stomach.

“Glad to see you enjoyed your meal!”

She smiled at the couple. Both returning the smile as Baekhyun giggled a little, patting his tummy.

“잘 먹었습니다~ It was wonderful, thank you~” 

She looked back over, this time her question directed at the larger, who was still trying to hide his raging boner. Smirking, she winked at him, causing his ears to darken.

“One check or separate?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to reply, but for once, Jongin interrupted him.

“Just one please.”

After paying, Jongin hopped out of his seat to offer his hand to Baekhyun, who willingly took it with a shy smile. As he stood up, he couldn’t help but glance at his bloated stomach and the waistband of his jeans, which had looked exceptionally tight while he was sitting, but was now unbuttoned. Jongin was painfully hard by the time his shirt unfolded, covering everything once more. Jongin however, was not as lucky, his hard on embarrassingly visible, but if Baekhyun noticed, he didn’t seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much and I'm sorry for how long it took to update! I'm already working on the next chapter but I need your help!! https://linkto.run/p/EXEF8PBV


	6. update

Hey guys I'm really sorry this next chapter is going to take a while because I had typed out the majority of it.... and then it didn't save. :C SO I have to write a whole new chapter. I would have started rewriting the second I realized it was deleted but I was out of town and I was busy. And then my dumb ass left my laptop out of state. It just arrived in the mail today and I thought I might as well give you guys an update asap. Thank you for being patient with me!


End file.
